Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to chip-on-board (COB) light emitting diode (LED) architectures and more particularly to COB LED architectures that incorporate both red and blue LEDs.
Background
Current LED Chip-On-Board (COBs) architectures generate white light through the combination of blue LEDs and phosphors. To achieve warm white light, red phosphors are usually added to convert part of the blue light emitted from blue LED into red light. However, the quantum conversion efficiency of red phosphors is usually low and the cost of red phosphors is high.
Therefore, what is needed is a lighting system that generates the red part of the warm white light that is more cost effective and more efficient than using red phosphors to generate the red part of warm white light.